This invention is directed to the operation of a computer mouse, and more particularly to a carriage for containing a computer mouse therein that maintains the computer mouse on a true X/Y axis during its movement no matter how great or what angle.
Mice for use with a computer for moving the cursor are well known in the computer art. The mouse can move the cursor only on two axes. These axes are commonly referred to as the X and Y axis. Only a steady operator hand can move the mouse when the computer is in a graphic mode in the approximate desired direction. The reason being that the control ball of the mouse allows for inadvertent rotation of the mouse off of the true X/Y axis. In order to make free hand drawings with the movement of the mouse the screen of the computer must be watched at all times to insure that an approximate X/Y axis is maintained during mouse movement. A second problem that exists with the use of a mouse for graphics especially for tracing existing drawings or the like is that there is no means to accurately guide the movement of the mouse for tracing a drawing. Currently only free hand drawings can be made while watching the computer screen.
There is a long standing need in the computer art to provide a computer mouse that can be used to accurately trace a drawing and maintain the true X/Y axis without the necessity of the operator watching the computer screen during the tracing.